Locking devices are known utilizing a bolt or cable having a locking portion on the end which is receivable within a second member having a plurality of snap rings, one of which closes over a shoulder of the locking portion to prevent its retraction. Such a device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,040.
Such devices, however, have permitted the entry of small picking tools or the like, thereby making them susceptible to being picked. Accordingly, the locks provide limited security only, particularly in those uses where it is essential that any unauthorized entry be apparent. Still further, such devices in the prior art have been expensive to manufacture, a particular drawback for devices such as this which have limited reusability.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.